La vie continue
by Incestylove
Summary: Les parents de Drago sont morts. Le jeune homme est donc recueilli par l'Ordre du Phénix, qui s'occupera de lui. Drago devra se battre pour vivre et surtout survivre, pour protéger celle qu'il aime et pour se faire aimer. désolé je suis nulle pour résumer
1. Chapter 1

_Kikoo! Alors voici une nouvelle fanfiction, c'est la première que je poste sur mais ce n'est pas la première que j'écris._

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!_

_Bonne lecture (malgré le fait que le chapitre soit court)!!_

Je lève mes yeux vers le soleil. De la lumière. Beaucoup de lumière. Trop de lumière. Je dirige mon regard vers des oiseaux. Ils volent, ils s'amusent. Pour eux, c'est l'incousciance.

Ils sont près de moi et, pourtant, je les sens loin. Loin de la misère et la guerre. Loin de douleur et l'anxiété. Loin de la mort.

Et pourtant, ils sont juste au-dessus de nous. Ces volatiles doivent bien la voir, la mort? Elle est tellement présente autour de nous, tellement proche.

Eux, là-haut, ils doivent bien la voir, mais ils ne s'en soucis guère...Ils la voit mais ne la sentent pas. Mais nous, en-bàs? Nous, nous ne la voyons pas. Non, nous nous la sentons surtout. On la sent qui se rapproche, qui arrive vers nous.

Et là, il est trop tard. On la voit, un court instant. Tellement court qu'on ne peut la décrire. On ne le peut car à peine avons-nous consciance de ce qu'il se passe que l'on est déjà mort. On est déjà partie rejoindre les membres de notre famille qui, à cause (grâce?) de la guerre, ont rejoins le paradis. Malgré eux, peut-être. Sans doute, même.

J'aimerais voir la mort. J'aimerais que la guerre me fasse retrouver mes parents, qui se sont sacrifiés pour moi. Oui, ils sont partis. Ils ne m'ont pas dit aurevoir: ils n'en n'ont pas eu le temps.

Mais moi, je suis là, seul. Je suis assis sur un banc, à regarder des stupides oiseaux qui volent alors que je pourrais risquer ma vie (déjà trop longue) à sauver des innocents qui, eux, ne veulent pas mourir.

Je me rappelerai toujours de ce moment: le moment où mes parents m'ont quitté.

**FLASH BACK**

**Je me rappelle d'un rire froid, cruel, glacial. Je revois celle qui m'a donné la vie me protéger en faisant barrière de son corp entre LUI et moi. Je revois mon paternel qui se glisse entre LUI et elle...**

**Je revois cet éclair vert. Je ferme les yeux.**

**Je pris pour que cet éclair n'atteigne pas sa cible. J'entends un cri. Un cri de détresse, de haine, de désespoir. Un cri de celle que j'aime le plus au monde. Un cri de ma mère.**

**J'ouvre les yeux. Ce que je redoutais est arrivé.**

**Ma mère pleure. Mon père a été touché par cet éclair vert. L'éclair de la mort.**

**L'assassin de mon père renouvèle son action avec ma mère. Cette fois, je n'entends pas ses cris, ni ses pleurs. J'entends juste les miens.**

**Je suis orphelin. À partir de ce moment, je n'espère plus qu'une seule chose: rejoindre mes parents au plus vite.**

**J'attends qu'il dirige sa baguette vers moi et qu'il m'envoie ce fameux éclair.**

**Mais rien ne vient. Je le revois me dire que non, il ne va pas me tuer, afin que je souffre le plus longtemps possible.**

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

C'est pour cela que, aujourd'hui, le 3 Juillet 1997, je suis là.

**1 semaine plus tard**.

Cela fait 2 semaines que mes parents ne font plus partis de ce monde cruel. Je me sens toujours aussi mal. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas en déprimant que je vais me ressaisir. La déprime est une mauvaise chose car, comme l'alcool, elle peut nous faire faire des choses que l'on risque de regretter par la suite. Alors je pense à de belles choses, par exemple je m'imagine ce que je pourrais faire s'il n'y avait pas cette foutue guerre. Sans elle, je serai heureux, joyeux... Et avec eux.

Mais elle a tout gaché. Mais moi, comme beaucoup d'ailleurs, je n'y suis pour rien.

En fait, plus je pense à mes parents et plus je me sens triste. Cela devrait être l'inverse, non? Mais à chaque moment où le souvenir de ces deux personnes merveilleuses m'envahie, je ressens tellement de nostalgie que j'en perd tous mes repères. J'en ai même parfois envie de pleurer. Mais je n'ai pas le droit: un Malefoy ne pleure pas. Sauf au moment où on annonce un décès, voire si on n'y assiste.

Quel triste monde.

J'aperçois au loin un hibou; ou plutôt une chouette. Une chouette blanche aussi blanche que neige. Je la regarde de mes yeux gris, elle se pose sur mon épaule. Je ne me trouve pas vraiment à l'aise pour lire une lettre. En effet je suis sur une balançoire dont les chaînes sont complètement rouillées et adaptée aux moins de 10 ans. Je me lève donc et me dirige vers un banc de couleur verte et je m'y asseois.

Que va-t-on m'annoncer cette fois? Mon meilleur ami est mort? Poudlard ne rouvre pas? Je vais être arrêté pour ensuite être conduit à Azkaban? Je vais mourir prochainement?

Mais ça, ça ne serait pas une mauvaise nouvelle, mais plutôt une bonne pour moi, et pour certain.

Je l'ouvre.

_Drago malefoy,_

_Ceci est une lettre de l'ordre du phénix._

_Il y a environ 14 jours, nous avons appris le décès, ou plutôt l'assassinat de vos parents._

_Nous nous doutons que vous devez être, non seulement très choqué et triste, mais également sans ressources, ni endroit pour dormir, ni de quoi vivre._

_En effet, après que Lord Voldemort est totalement détruit votre manoir, où à eu lieu la tragédie, nous savons que vous vous êtes dirigé vers le parc du Wiltshire. Vous êtes à ce moment précis sur un petit banc vert, dont la peinture est à quelques endroits, écaillée._

_Mais, malgré cet endroit tranquille, vous êtes très loin d'être en sécurité._

_Nous vous demandons donc (ou plutôt nous vous affirmons) d'être à cet endroit précis à 22h33 en ce mardi 3 juillet._

_Je viendrais moi-même vous chercher à l'heure citée à la ligne au-dessus._

_Ne parlez de cette lettre à personne, et détruisez-là dès que vous aurez fini de la lire._

_Merci._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_p.s: je t'expliquerais comment se fait-il que je puisse t'écrire ou venir te chercher. Je me permet de te tutoyer, cela ne te déranges pas?_

Je reste pétrifié encore quelques secondes.

Comment le vieux fou peut-il m'écrire alors que je l'ai vu mourir? Comment peut-il savoir où je me trouve à ce moment précis? Puis-je lui faire confiance?

Je ne sais pas... je suis complètement perdu.

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, je décide de faire confiance à cette personne. Qu'ai-je donc à perdre de toute façon? Rien. Absolument rien.

On dit souvent que la mort est une délivrance, alors pourquoi attendre qu'elle vienne nous chercher elle-même si on peut la trouver soi-même?

Je me dis souvent que la vie est un long chemin. Mais sur ce chemin, on y trouve beaucoup de choses.

Des cailloux, des trous, des gouffres... Moi, je suis au bord de ce gouffre. Mais je n'ai pas le courage de faire, même un minimum, pour l'éviter. Comme je suis un Malefoy et que je suis pas courageux, j'attends qu'on fasse le boulot à ma place, c'est-à-dire qu'on me sorte de là.

Mais peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de m'en sortir. Mais en même temps, pourqoi dire ça? Je ne suis pas encore dedans...

Je décide de marcher en attendant la venue de mon « correspondant ».

_voilà! Alors? C'est si mal que ça ou c'est bien?_


	2. chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2

_coucou, me revoilà!! Voici donc le chapitre 2. Je le poste très tot par rapport au chapitre 1, mais c'est parce que ça fait super longtemps qu'il est écrit._

_Bonne lecture!! _

Je suis assis sur le banc. J'attends. Que pourrais-je faire d'autre?

Il est 22h28 exactement. Encore 5 minutes à attendre dans le froid. Car oui, nous sommes au mois de juillet, mais il fait un froid glacial.

22h30. Les battements de mon coeur (oui j'en ai un) se font plus rapides. Et moi, comme un idiot, je stresse.

À quoi sert de stresser dans des moments pareils? Soit la personne que j'attends est celle que j'attends, ce qui signifie donc que je vais peut-être m'éloigner de ce gouffre, ou alors elle n'est pas du tout celle que j'attends et je vais me faire sans doute tuer.

Lequel de ces moments je désire vraiment? Vivre en oubliant peu à peu mes parents, jusqu'à ce que je sois tellement ridé qu' ils ne me reconnaîtraient sûrement pas lorsque je les rejoindrait, ou alors mourir dans quelques minutes d'un avada kedavra et les retrouver, pour pouvoir enfin les serrer dans mes bras?

Aucune hésitation. Je ne veux pas les oublier comme on oublie un poisson rouge. Je veux pouvoir les voir, les toucher, leur parler. Oui, je suis sûr que l'on peut faire ça, une fois là-haut. Et je **veux** le faire.

Soupir.

Un bruit. Je tourne la tête vers la droite. J'aperçois une silhouette qui se dirige vers moi.

Il fait très sombre, je ne peux donc pas très bien le distinguer. Il continu, il avance. Une fois rendu au banc, il s'assoit.

Je peux le reconnaître. Oui, c'est bien le vieux fou sénil.

Je ne dis rien. Je n'en ai pas la force. J'attends, tout simplement.

Ça y est, il se décide.

Bonsoir, Drago.

...

Comment vas-tu?

Je pense que cela se devine assez facilement, professeur.

Je suis désolé.

...

Non, le vieux fou n'a pas à être désolé. J'ai failli le tuer. Il est d'ailleurs mort à cause de moi. Il est mort alors qu'il me parle, assit là, à côté de moi.

Mes parents le détestaient, je le détestais et, je le déteste toujours. Et je le détesterai toujours. Alors il n'a pas à s'apitoyer sur mon sort.

Il devrait être content, non? Moi aussi j'aimerais être débarassé des gens qui me détestent. Mais dans ce cas-là, il ne resterait plus grand monde sur la terre.

Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Je demande.

Pour t'aider Drago. Pour te protéger. Tu es en danger, ne l'oublie pas. Tes parents sont morts à cause de moi, il ne faut pas que je fasse la même erreur avec leur fils unique. Leur fils qui est seul à présent. Ou du moins, qui pense être seul. Mais non, tu ne l'es pas. Il y a moi, tes amis, l'Ordre, et, même si tu as du mal à y croire ou à l'accepter, il y a Harry, Hermione, Ronald et les autres! Même s'il leur faudra du temps pour t'accepter, ils le feront.

Non.

Comment?

Ah parce qu'il est sourd, le vieux. Comment peut-il croire que Potter et sa bande m'accepteront? Ils me détestent, je les détestent, ils me haissent, je les hais. Tout cela n'est pas près de changer. Et je n'ai pas d'amis. Si, peut-être Zabini car c'est lui que je considère comme mon meilleur ami. Mais les autres ne sont que des gens. Oui, des gens qui me suivent partout où je vais, des gens qui font semblant de m'adorer, des gens qui seraient près à m'embrasser les pieds juste parce qu'ils ont peur de moi. La peur peut faire faire tellement de choses stupides à des gens stupides. Mais Zabini n'est pas stupide. Lui me dit ce qu'il pense de moi sans mentir, avec tact. Mais sans aucune méchanceté, contrairement à moi.

Ils ne le feront pas. Ou s'ils le font, moi je ne le ferait pas. Et d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous avez derrière la tête, mais je ne veux pas faire parti de l'Ordre, ni d'être protégé, ni venir avec vous, et enfin, ni vous aider. Suis-je clair?

Drago, ton avis ne nous importe peu. Tu doutes de ma sincérité? Pose moi toutes les questions que tu souhaites! Dis Dumbledore.

Il se mit davantage à l'aise, prêt à répondre aux questions.

Bien. Comment se fait-il que vous soyez là, à parler avec moi, alors que vous êtes mort? Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi inquiet pour ma sécurité alors que j'ai failli vous tuer? Comment pouvez-vous me parler comme si j'étais votre petit protégé alors que vous détestiez mes parents, et moi avec?

Je me tais. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. J'attends ses réponses.

Avant de te répondre, je vais te dire quelque chose. Tes parents t'aimais comme si tu étais leur trésors. Tu l'étais sans doute. Sâche qu'ils auraient voulu le meilleur pour toi, donc ta sécurité et ton bonheur. Si tu refuses cette sécurité, que penses-tu qu'ils vont réagir? N'oublie pas Drago, même si tes parents ne sont plus là sur terre avec toi, ils te voient. Ils ne sont pas partis faire ce voyage, seuls, pour que tu sois malheureux! Tes parents t'aimaient, t'aiment, et t'aimeront toujours. Maintenant je vais répondre à tes questions. Si je te parle alors que je suis censé être avec tes parents, ces que le sort de la mort que Severus m'a lancé n'était pas celui auquel il était censé être. Je veux dire par là que Severus Rogue a prononcé la formule « avada kedavra » mais en a pensé très fort un autre. Il m'a jeter lee sort de l' « oubliette » déguisé en « avada ». bien sûr je me rappelle de tout maintenant que le sort à été levé. Heuresement le sort n'était pas fort, ce qui m'évite de passer le reste de ma vie à Ste Mangouste. Pour ta deuxième question, si je suis autant inquiet pour ta sécurité, c'est que je ne veux pas que tu meurs sans voir la vie. Je parle de la vrai vie, la belle.

Ma vie ne sera jamais belle.

Oh si elle le sera. Elle le sera lorsque tu te rendra compte que tes parents ne sont pas mort pour rien.

Mais si, ils sont morts pour rien! Ils le disaient souvent, ils aimaient la vie! Ils me disaient toujours qu'ils m'emmeneraient aux USA quand la guerre sera finie! Et qu'on vivra heureux tous ensemble! Et tous les projets dont on s'était mis d'accord! Ils n'aboutieront jamais...

Si ils aboutieront, mais tu ne seras pas avec eux. Ils aboutieront lorsque toi tu auras construit ta famille. Maintenant laisse-moi répondre à ta dernière question. Je ne te détestais pas, ni toi, ni tes parents. Il est vrai que je ne les avait jamais vraiment porté dans mon coeur. Mais Drago, ne penses pas que tout le monde te déteste. Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, tes parents étaient des gens bien. Mais ils sont partis, et la vie doit continuer. Mais si tu ne m'accompagne pas ce soir, la tienne ne va pas continuer. Alors tu va venir avec moi.

Non.

Pourquoi?

Je ne connais personne, et je déteste tout le monde.

Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu ne connais personne? C'est drôle, ton ami Blaise a dit exactement la même chose avant d'accepter de m'accompagner...

Zabini est là-bas?

Dumbledore m'adressa un clin d'oeil malicieux dont lui seul avait le secret.

_Voilà!! alors vous trouvez ça comment?_

_Review please!!_


	3. chapitre 3

_Et voici le chapitre 3! Bon au moment où je poste je n'ai pas encore de reviews mais je ne désèspère pas!!_

_Bon et bien bonne lecture! _

Nous sommes dans une petite rue. Devant nous se dressent plusieurs maisons, toutes du même genre.

Grandes de deux ou trois étages, blanches, avec des toits en ardoises, et elles sont toutes sales. Ou plutôt, elles font abandonnées.

Je ne suis jamais venu par ici. Ce lieu m'est inconnu, cependant j'ai comme l'impresion assez étrange que j'y est déjà mis les pieds.

Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas. Cependant, je m'en fiche totalement.

Nous ommes tous les deux, le vieux et moi, debout, apparemment à attendre que quelque chose se passe. Je commence sérieusement à perdre ma patience.

Je tourne donc la tête vers celle du vieux, et là, comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez risible de nous voir debout comme deux idiots atteints du cerveau, je peux voir qu'il sourit. Il sourit!

Je pousse un long soupir afin de lui faire signaler, au passage, qu'il commence à pleuvoir.

- Hem, je pense qu'il serait temps que nous rentrions... dit le vieux fou d'une voix enjouée. Il commence légèrement à pleuvoir...

- Oh quelle sens de l'observation, professeur, vous me surprenez. Vous êtes toujours comme cela? Je demande d'une voix totalement désintéressée.

- Eh oui...

Dumbledore sortit de la poche de sa cape un déluminateur. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait nous voir.

Une fois la lumière aspirée par le déluminateur, nous nous avançons.

Il monte les marches du perron et entre.

Je le suis. En même temps, je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à faire.

Une fois entré, je suis dans une sorte de hall. Il y a des peintures. Des portraits de famille. L'arbre généalogique des Black. Je le reconnais car ma mère en a une copie au manoir. Ou plutôt, elle avait.

Dumbledore avance vers une porte, qu'il ouvre. De là ou je suis, c'est- à- dire tout près de la porte d'entrée, je peu apercevoir une pièce qui semble être une cuisine. Et de là où je suis, je peux apercevoir Potter et la moitié de la tête de Weasley.

- Si tu veux bien me suivre, Drago...

Je ne répond pas et me contente de le suivre. Nous entrons dans la cuisine. Dans cette cuisine, il n'y a pas seulement Potter et weasley. Il y a également le reste de la famille weasley, Granger, Lupin, Alastor Maugrey et bien d'autres encore.

Tout le monde me regarde. Je baisse les yeux. À quoi servirai de les lever? Juste à voir, pour la plupart d'entres eux, un regard de haine et de mépris que je leur réserve moi-même d'habitude.

Mais je n'ai pas le courage de le faire. Je suis trop fatigué mentalement pour ça.

Si je les levaient, ce ne serait pas de la haine et du mépris qu'ils verraient. Non. Ce serait de la tristesse et du chagrin.

- Peux-tu t'asseoir Drago, s'il-te-plaît? Me demande Dumbledore.

Il me désigne une chaise et je m'y asseois donc.

Je daigne enfin lever les yeux. Malgré le ce à quoi je m'attendais, ce ne sont pas des regards de haine et de mépris que l'on me lance. Ces regards sont encore pires. Ce sont des regards plein de pitié. La pitié! Je n'en veux pas! Je hais la pitié!

En cet instant, je peux remercier Potter. Il est le seul, avec Weasley, ne semblant pas éprouver de la pitié.

Merci.

Je rebaisse les yeux. Il règne un silence de mort dans cette cuisine. Mais je ne le romp pas.

Quelques instants plus tard, voilà que le vieux fou se met à parler. Dommage. Ce silence représentait pour moi l'humeur de mon coeur. Morte.

- Bien, nous voulons parler quelques instants avec toi, Drago.

Je le regarde. Il s'asseoit juste à côté de moi.

- Bon, comme tu dois t'en douter, tu hérites d'une bonne, même très bonne somme de gallions.

Il m'adresse un petit clin d'oeil.

- Tu pourras en faire des choses avec tout cet or! Dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

Je le regarde comme s'il était fou.

- C'est de ça dont vous voulez me parler? La somme de gallions que mes parents m'ont laissé en mourrant?

Ma voix est froide et, à ma grande horreur, tremblante.

- Non, Drago. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu es ici pour ta sécurité. Tes parents sont morts Drago.

- Merci, je pense l'avoir remarqué.

- Donc tu dois comprendre que toi aussi tu es en danger. Rester dehors, pour toi, cela serait de suicide. Les mangemorts sont à ta recherche, et veulent te tuer ou du moins te faire souffrir. Tu ne veux pas mourir? Alors reste avec nous! Nous là pour toi, pour te protéger.

- Qui est-ce qui vous a dit que je ne voulais pas mourir? En ce qui concerne la souffrance, je ne crois pas que cela soit possible d'en épprouver encore d'autre. Ma vie s'est écroulée, professeur. Je n'ai plus rien. Ni amis, ni famille, ni proches... mais comme vous le dites si bien, ou du moins vous me le faite comprendre, je n'ai pas mal d'ennemis. Mourir me ferait rejoindre ma famille. C'est ce que je veux. Alors puisque vous voulez mon bien, pourquoi vouloir me faire venir ici?

- Une fois que tu iras mieux, lorsque tu accepteras le fait que tes parents nous aient quitté et qu'ils sont heureux là ou ils sont, et que tu comprendras que mourir n'est pas une bonne chose ni pour toi ni pour eux...

- Comment ça ni pour eux? Ils seraient ravis de me revoir! Ils m'aimaient! Et...

Ma voix se brise. Mes yeux me piquent. Je sens que je vais me mettre à pleurer. Il ne le faut pas! Un Malefoy ne pleure pas... Pourtant je sens deux petites billes de larmes rouler le long de mes joues.

Que donnerai-je pour les rejoindre?


End file.
